Two Birds With One Stone
by SRN713
Summary: Camille had always been the self-conscious girl of the Straw Hat Pirates when is came to appearances, but Nami has plans to change demeanor of hers with a little devious plan, all while grabbing the attention of the ever flirtatious cook Sanji. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. However, the navigator isn't the only one with a plan in mind. [SanjiOC; Two Shot]
1. Chapter 1

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

The Straw Hats' navigator Nami was unable to pry her narrowing brown eyes from the young girl that sat in front of her, who was busy staring off in a different direction. Her hands grasped onto an empty glass, previously filled with alcohol, as her index finger tapped against her, the nail creating a "clink" sound every few seconds or so. She leaned back against her chair a little while her hand rested on her lap. Her short orange hair was kept back in a low ponytail, but there was that one strand that chose to work against her today. Her frustration was very clear on her face, yet it was not directed at her...not exactly, anyway. However, despite the look she was sending, the girl simply looked away, holding her glass of red wine, which was only filled halfway. It was like she was completely ignoring everything that she may have been saying, but Nami knew better than to assume such a thing of the girl.

Speaking of the girl, Nami could not help but recall why on earth she would stare down the girl as if she had stolen Berries right out from under her nose. She had no reason to be frustrated at her, but more so for the situation she was in. Blinking, her head turned into the direction the girl was clearly looking toward. Immediately, she spotted the familiar blond hair of Sanji, the crew's cook, standing at a table. His hand had fallen against the edge, and a single cigarette was dangling from his lips. He was smiling, too, but that was only because he was busy flirting with a brown haired woman that had entered the bar alone. Before he left, he said something about "giving her company," and he was doing a fairly good job at it. Despite that, Nami could not help but feel a little ticked off at him. The reason being, in her opinion, was the same girl that watched him from afar, the one who was sitting right in front of her.

Looking back at said female, she could not help but sigh, halting her tapping of the class.

"I know you're jealous of her, Camille," she suddenly said out loud.

It immediately grabbed the girl's attention and made her turn her head back to Nami. Red-violet eyes were a bit wide with confusion, while the two strands of pure white swung from side to side. The curls that were at the ends remained intact as well, and the rest of it was kept back in a low ponytail, while the two black pins still keeping her side swept bangs separate and leaving a part on her left. Her pale skin was accentuated by the color of her shirt, which was blue, and the bracelets that were on her wrists - four on her left, two on her right. Underneath the shirt was a bikini top with a mesh of blues, greens, and yellows. It was different from the usual sleeveless dress that she commonly wore, as Nami could still see that she was very uncomfortable wearing the shirt and shorts, but the navigator was not going to let her walk off the ship without dressing her up a bit.

Judging from the reaction of the girl, it was clear that she was the very same Camille that Nami had spoken to, the one who was believed to be jealous of the stranger that caught Sanji's attention.

"What's that, Nami?" She asked curiously, leaning forward a bit and revealing a bit of cleavage. Despite the small size, even Nami could tell that Camille had _some_ size for her breasts, but she was not worried about that. "It's hard to hear with all of this talking." Camille went on to say.

Nami mirrored the white haired girl's actions by sitting up and leaning against the table, fixing her red tank top in the process.

"I said," she started, "I know you're jealous of that girl Sanji is talking to."

Camille's eyes widened a bit, only this time it was out of surprise, before looking back at Sanji. Nami did the same thing, taking note to the woman laughing at something the cook said, before looking back at Camille. She had turned forward to face her, but was looking at the table and...smiling?

"Why would I be jealous?" She asked before looking back at Nami. Her smile still remained on her face. "I'm well aware of the fact that Sanji is flirtatious when he sees other women. I've known that for years." Her eyes closed again just as her fingers began drumming against the table, a trait Nami realized was a sign of anxiety. In other words, Camille was lying through her teeth, or at least was trying to lie to herself.

"Yet he doesn't do the same to you," Nami pointed out, crossing her arms.

Camille looked at her immediately and shook her head.

"Not true. He has flirted with me countless times before," she stated, taking a sip of wine. When she set down her cup, her eyes became distant. "He used to flirt with me back at the Baratie, when we were closing for the night. It's usually when he was in the mood that he would do so, and I just went with it." She looked at Nami again. "Even now, after dinner is over, he would talk to me."

"If that's true," Nami started, leaning against the table again, "then when was the last time that happened?" Camille suddenly became silent, lips forming a slight frown, as she tried to think. When no answer came to fruition, she unconsciously took a sip of her wine. "I thought so. And that's why I dressed you up tonight."

After putting the cup down, Camille's brows furrowed curiously.

"You dressed me up like this just you could get Sanji to flirt with me again?" She inquired. Nami shrugged and nodded while Camille sighed. "I really don't see how that would be beneficial."

"It's not really for that," Nami explained, sitting up straight. Then, she winked devilishly. "It's more to show off." That only made Camille's brows furrow more than before, her body leaning into her chair a bit more, and her eyes widened ever so slightly. It was not out of confusion or curiosity, but bashfulness. A blush slowly began to form on her face, and it was hard for her to hide from the navigator due to her light skin color.

Nami knew that Camille was extremely shy when it came to showing off her figure - she could easily that tell the white haired girl had one - and it was something that Camille would never dream of doing, especially in front of a crowd. Nami assumed it was self-consciousness, since she could see that Camille was fidgeting at the mere mentioning of showing off her body. With that in mind, the navigator only just recently had thoughts of figuring out ways to break that self-conscious streak. Camille, however, was not so into that idea, especially if it meant showing off in public let alone in a bar full of drunk men who were more than capable of taking advantage of her. No doubt Nami would consider it a phobia for Camille, but it was only the girl's sheepishness that bothered her. She did not like when people looked at her body instead of her face, especially when it was people she did not know. Sanji had done so numerous times, though, as Nami had taken notice to (more so because he has looked her over as well), yet Camille did not really care for it. Probably because she knew Sanji well enough, plus she did not go taking shirt off in public whenever the chance arose.

In this situation, Nami knew it was hitting two birds with one stone; not only would Camille break out of her self-conscious shell a bit, but also grab Sanji's attention at the same time.

Speaking of the cook in question, Nami could not help but steal a quick glance at Sanji just to see what he was up to now. To her surprise, she had caught him stealing a glance in her direction before looking back at the woman he was with. She could easily tell that he was not looking her, but more so at Camille. Maybe he sensed that her mood suddenly changed, since he seemed to notice that often, and wanted to make sure that she was alright. Whatever the case might have been, Nami decided that it was a chance to take while it was open.

"I think it's about time to start showing off what you've got, Camille," she said as she looked back at the still blushing Camille. Her red-violet eyes looked at the navigator as she went on. "He's looking over here as if he knows your nervous. Now's more than enough of a chance to show off."

Camille rolled her eyes and asked, "Even if I wanted to, how would I do that in a shirt like this?" Nami grinned in a smug manner, hinting at something Camille picked up easily. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she sat up straight in her seat. "Absolutely not! There are people here, men especially!"

Nami sighed.

"It's not that bad," she pointed out, "and besides, who cares what these people think about a girl like you taking her shirt off?"

Camille immediately shushed her, as if she did not want people to hear her.

"_I_ do!" She exclaimed in a low tone. "I'm not gonna go throwing off my shirt just so I could grab one guy's attention. It'll attract everyone else, and I'll look like a skank!"

Nami glanced at the woman Sanji was conversing with, taking note to the shirt that was clearly meant for showing off her cleavage.

"So does she, but he's not complaining," she muttered out loud. Camille blinked and looked over her shoulder in the same direction. However, it did not last long, as she suddenly gasped and looked away. Nami looked at her quickly, noticing the widening of her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"That look in her eyes," Camille muttered almost unconsciously, her eyes staring into her drink as if there were another pair of eyes staring right back at her. "She's...she's planning on using him." At that point, her eyes suddenly narrowed. "She's just gonna toy with his emotions, as if everything he's saying means nothing."

"I'm pretty sure other girls have done that before, Camille," Nami stated. "It shouldn't be a big deal. Even I do it every once in a while to get what I want."

"But at least you respect him," said Camille, her voice lowering a bit. The grip around her glass tightened a bit. "But that woman is different. It looks as though she not even paying attention to what he's saying, as if they don't matter." She shook her head a bit. "It's not true. I know he means every word, down to the period at the end of every sentence." Her jaw locked while Nami simply listened, her own brown eyes widening; she had not seen Camille so upset about anything before, letting alone about a nameless woman that Sanji flirted with. "The thought of that woman using him makes me so...so pissed off..."

When she heard that, Nami could not help but perk up and smile before leaning into the table.

"Then you know what you've gotta do," she told her, earning Camille's gaze within seconds. The anger in her eyes disappeared, yet it was clear that she was about to do something she would probably regret in the future. However, Nami would take the blame for that later if she had to. For now, Camille just had to go with it, and that was exactly what she did.

As if under a spell, Camille stood up from her seat, inhaling a shaky breath, before her hands fell upon the hem of her shirt. Nami simply sat back and glanced over in Sanji's direction, who had stolen a glance in her direction just at the right time. When she looked back at Camille, her eyes widened just as she watched the white haired girl pull her shirt over head, tossing it onto the table right next to her drink. The second it came off, the sound of cat calls and whistling from the drunk men in the bar sounded, freezing Camille in her spot in a matter of seconds. Nami smiled at her, a combination of assurance and mischievousness, while Camille simply closed her eyes. Her arms would have shaken violently were she not trying to hold it in and ignore the sounds around her, which sounded as though they wanted her to flash them, too. Nami could tell that it was extremely nerve-racking for her, as they were sounds she did not get very often, since Camille hated getting unwanted attention the way she was. However, as far as Nami could see, she was only doing it to keep Sanji from getting his emotions played with.

While all of that went on, Nami could not help but look over at the cook, whose expression nearly made her laugh out loud. It was a look of complete surprise, the cigarette that was once on his lips gone as it fell to the ground, as he stared at Camille, who was growing even more tense than before. The woman stared at him briefly before looking in Camille's direction as well, a faint glare forming in her eyes. No doubt a few names ran through her head as she looked at the white haired girl, names that would be untrue. However, the navigator cared about her reaction and kept watching Sanji, who's face had turned to a rather noticeable red shade. She knew that that would have been his reaction from the start, and that the situation that was taking place would happen once Camille took her shirt off. The question that remained, however, is what Sanji would do now?

Instead of watching to see what could happen, Nami looked back at Camille, noticing the frozen girl tensing to a point where she was unable to move a single muscle.

"I think it's working," she informed the nervous girl in a low tone. "If you want, you can put your shirt on again." Instead of answer, Camille remained quiet, her pose mirroring that of a statue, while her head remained low. It started to worry Nami. "Camille?"

After a moment, the white haired girl slowly muttered, "I...can't...move..." The navigator's eyebrow raised slightly at that before Camille continued. "I-I...can't move..." She, then, opened her eyes out of fear and anxiety. "I-I'm too tense."

"How can you be too tense?" Nami inquired worriedly, ignoring another call from one of the drunk men near by.

"E-everyone is...everyone is looking at me," Camille stuttered, closing her eyes again and clenching her noticeably shaking fists. "E-everyone is...l-looking at me. J-judging me. C-calling me...names..."

"W-what are you talking about?" At that point, Nami was really worried; did she really cause Camille to be so nervous and self-conscious that her body just shut down? "J-just pick it up and put it on. No big deal." Camille did not respond, repeating the fact that everyone was watching her and judging her. At that point, Nami became scared. "C-Camille, just put it back on. You're really starting to scare me." Instead of replaying once more, Camille continued repeating her words, as if she was remembering something from her past that made her that way. Nami did not know what she meant by everyone watching and judging her, and it started to scare her even more as time ticked away.

She did not mean for Camille's anxiety to get that far or that serious; she just wanted her to do something out of the ordinary and feel good about it in the end. The fact that the technician was so frightened over everyone looking at her, and in some cases judging her, made her regret the idea altogether. Had she known about this situation occurring ahead of time, then she would have thought of something else, something that would have been a little easier on her. She would have come up with another idea and gone with that just to keep her from getting like this. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the complete opposite, and it only made her feel worse about doing such a thing. Now, all she could think of was getting out of her seat, grabbing her shirt and pulling Camille right out of that situation and back to the ship. However, someone else had that in mind and acted first.

Within seconds, someone had come from behind Camille, wrapping their arms around her in something dark. It immediately caused both Camille and Nami to gasp in surprise. Nami did not have time to react to the stranger, but she soon realized just what the dark material was: a black jacket, and a very familiar one at that. After a closer inspection, she realized who it belonged to before looking at the stranger. It was none other than Sanji; he was using his jacket to cover Camille and break her from her trance of anxiety. Without a word to either of them, he grabbed her shirt and ran out of the bar, holding onto Camille's hand and leading her out without giving her a chance to look back. Nami stood up and watched them go, watching them disappear through the door and possibly toward the docks. Everything else seemed to return to normal with ease, as if none of it had happened at all, yet Nami remained standing awkwardly, registering what had happened for a moment.

She was not surprised by the fact that Sanji had noticed Camille take off her shirt in public, revealing nothing but a bikini top and showing off. What did surprise her, though, was that he _knew_ Camille was becoming more and more anxious, and he _knew_ she was placed in a bad situation. With that in mind, before she could even get out of her seat and get out of there, he was already there, pulling her out of the bar, as if he read Nami's mind and acted first. That made Nami think a little. Did he know what to do? Did the same situation or something similar happen in the past, and he knew just how to handle it? Questions like that and others ran through the navigator's mind, yet she chose against trying to figure them out. As long as Camille was away from what made her nervous and scared, Nami felt a little more at ease. Plus, she was with Sanji now, someone both girls could trust...despite his mannerisms

Closing her eyes and sighing out of relief, she slowly sat down in her seat again, staring at her empty cup for the longest time and ignoring any glances that people might have made to her after what happened. On the inside, she was regretting the whole idea all together and prayed that Camille would be alright. However, as she told herself before, she was with Sanji. At that, she felt a small smile on her lips; she would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still very young as Sanji and Camille silently made their way back to the docks, where their ship resided as an empty vessel, since the other crew mates were doing their own thing at this point. By that point, they had already left town, which slowly brought them to a slow walk. Camille still had Sanji's jacket covering her, holding closed with one of her hands while the other held her shirt, and her head was hanging low. Sanji remained next to her, his usual cigarette still hanging from his lips while his hands remained in his pockets, his gaze staring straight and holding a blank stare. Both walked rather close to the other, and their walk was almost exactly the same were it not for the white haired girl walking a bit slower than the cook.

Neither had said a single word to one another since the incident in the bar, leaving behind what seemed to be an awkward walk back to the ship. The silence made Camille feel even more uncomfortable than before, as if she had done something wrong and was going to be in trouble for it once they got back to the ship. She could not even look up to see Sanji's blank stare looking ahead, fearful that he might have been upset for what she had done. That only made her shrink and slow her pace down just a bit, enough to be walking behind him just a little. She felt terrible for even attempting it; Hell, she felt terrible for even considering such a demeaning act. Despite the fact it was more of a way to get Sanji away from that woman, who looked to care little for what he was saying, Camille still felt horrible for doing it. She thought she was no better than that woman, just some attention seeking whore trying to make every woman in the room jealous.

After a long moment, she slowly looked forward a bit, red-violet eyes narrowing as she thought on the past for a moment. How could she try when she did not even have big enough breasts to back her up? She was not as voluptuous as some of the women she had seen there, so why would other women be jealous of her? As far as they knew, Camille was just some wannabe attention seeker trying to grab the attention of guys with her looks. However, that was not it at all, not even close. If they knew her well enough, they would realize that Camille was only trying to protect her friend - Sanji - from getting his emotions played by a heartless woman. That was the only reason she even considered stripping in front of an entire bar filled with drunk men who probably would have approached her and taken advantage of the situation if Sanji did not drag her out of there in the nick of time.

Just as she thought that, she suddenly felt herself slow her pace even more before coming to a complete stop, her head falling to the ground again. Sanji did not seem to notice, yet Camille's mind was off in a different world at that point. Her mind was settled on the very blond that she was walking next to just a few seconds ago. What was going through his mind at this point? Was he really upset with what she had done? He may have into something like that, but he never would have thought that Camille, someone who was so keen on _not_ flashing the crowd or showing off whatever figure she had, would do something like that. Did he like the idea, or was he going to be defensive about it, telling her that it was something she should not have done in the first place? Her mind was reeling, and it only made her feel even worse than before. His reaction to everything was something that worried her to no end, and not knowing made her even more anxious.

"Camille?" She jumped a bit at the sound of her name, looking up just a little to notice the grey-blue eyes of Sanji. The look he was giving her was one of curiosity, and she could have sworn it had a hint of worry as well. He was at a short distance from her, his hands still in his pocket and his cigarette still hanging on his lips. She did not say anything at first, simply staring at him with a blank yet hurt stare, before lowering head again, shrinking away again.

"I'm sorry, Sanji..." She muttered, pulling his jacket over her just a little bit. It looked as though she was trying to hide herself even more. "I really am..."

Sanji simply looked at her for a long moment before asking, "You're sorry?" She nodded once. "Why are you so apologetic?"

"For what happened at the bar," she explained. She started to look really uncomfortable at that point, keeping her head in a direction that was not his. "I know you're probably mad at me...but...I...well..."

She could not form the words. She was genuinely afraid of what he would think. He knew that she would never try to seek out his attention for anything, that she did not mind when he flirted with other girls the way he did. Now, however, when the tables suddenly turned, she was unsure as to what he would think. It was not until he spoke that it changed.

"You really think I'm mad at you for stripping in a bar?" Sanji questioned almost curiously. It sounded alot like he was really surprised. Blinking, Camille got up the courage to finally look at him, only to notice the smile that was on his face. "Is that why you look really uncomfortable right now?"

Straightening herself a bit, she slowly nodded.

"Well...y-yeah..." She stuttered. "I mean, why wouldn't you be? You've always been so defensive of me when other guys tried to hit on me." Her eyes shifted again. "Doing that only brought attention to me, and in the end made me freeze up." She sighed and closed her eyes. "You probably think I'm some idiot...but I had a reason for it."

He chuckled at her words, making her open her eyes again and look at him, before he said, "Is that so? Well, what was that reason?" He started to walk toward her as he removed the cigarette from his lips. "I'm curious to know."

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she tried to find her words. She did not want to make it seem like she was trying to grab his attention. It was not like that. Sanji knew well enough to know that Camille would not even dream about trying to grab his attention. She already had it on numerous occasions, but making attempts when he was nowhere near her was out of the question. As she told Nami before, she did not mind when Sanji flirted with other girls; it just did not matter to her because it was just how he was. Why should be upset or jealous over something that he did on a consistent basis? In fact, why would she become that way when he did the same with her? Granted, Nami had proved a point when she asked when the last time he had done so was, but still it did not prove anything. She knew her reasons for pulling a stunt like that; there was a good reason, in her opinion, for why she caused such a situation to occur.

Biting her lower lip briefly, she looked at him again just as he stopped in front of her, making her head move upward a bit - she was considerably small in comparison to Sanji, who was about six and a half inches taller, but the height matter very little to the both of them.

"W-well..." She slowly started, fidgeting with Sanji's black jacket for only a moment. "The reason I did it was..." She took another moment to form her words before sighing. "I did it because I didn't want the woman you were flirting with to hurt you." Sanji blinked at that while Camille simply looked at him, waiting for his response. It did not take long, though, as he started to laugh hysterically, his hands falling onto his stomach. That made her look at him out of surprise and curiosity. "W-why are you laughing? I was genuinely worried that she would hurt you when she had the chance!"

"I-I believe you, Camille! Don't worry!" He told her mid-laughter. Her eyes narrowed out of hurt, finding it hard to believe. When he started to stop, his hands fell upon her shoulders, his head bowing as he brought his laughter down to a minimum. "It just surprises me." He went on just as his laughter died out completely.

She blinked before asking, "It surprises you that I was worried about your well-being?"

He shook his head before looking into her eyes, causing her to blush; it was a look she had seldom seen on the cook's face.

"It's not that." He told her. Then, his smile grew. "It surprises me that you would go to such a length just to look out for me." Her blush darkened a bit while her eyes shifted. "Hey, it's not like I haven't been hurt before. I know it'll happen sometimes."

"But I..." She looked back at him. "I don't want that to happen. I know how you are, and just because you're a womanizer it doesn't make you a bad person."

He shrugged.

"Not many will see it that way, Camille," he assured her. "But hey, look on the bright side," He winked at her, "I'll always have you to look out for me, right?"

Her eyes widened briefly moments before a small smile formed on her lips. After a few seconds, she nodded once and said, "Of course. I'll always be there to keep you safe." Her grip on the jacket loosened. "Just don't expect me to do something like this any time soon." Sanji looked down at his jacket, eyeing for a moment, before he moved his hands over where hers held it closed. She looked down at his hands as they pulled hers apart. "S-Sanji! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her blush darkening even more.

Once he opened it completely, revealing her top and making her feel even more embarrassed than before, he stared for a brief moment before looking into her eyes again. He still had on that smile of his, only it was not one that told her he was interested in..._that_.

"Why wouldn't you?" He inquired. Camille remained silent, brows furrowed curiously, as he went on. "You look absolutely stunning like this."

This time, she could not help but smile that familiar smile Sanji knew too well; it was the same one she had when she was not falling for his flattery.

"Coming from the womanizer," she playfully remarked, moving her hands from the jacket and placing them on his shoulders, "but I do appreciate the thought. Still," she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not gonna be doing this again."

He sighed in mock hurt.

"How it breaks my heart to hear you say that, my sweet Camille," he said, earning a light giggle from the young girl as she moved away from him. She was still in close proximity to him, but Sanji allowed his hands to fall back to his sides.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the ship," she told him as she started to remove the jacket. Before she could do that, his hand fell onto her shoulder, preventing her from removing said jacket. She looked at him curiously. "Don't you want this back?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I'll let you hold onto it," he informed her. "I think you'll need it more than I do."

She smiled at that and put it back on, choosing against pulling her arms through the sleeves. Without saying anything else, she waved a small goodbye to him as she walked past him and toward the ship, leaving him to his own thoughts. His genuine smile eventually turned to a mischievous grin as he brought his cigarette back to his lips.

_I knew it would work_, he told himself, taking a drag before allowing the smoke to escape his lips.

It had all worked out just the way he had planned it would. He did not think the plan would actually go through after he spoke to Nami. He said he would have liked to see Camille be a little less self-conscious, which in turn gave the navigator the plan that took place that night. It may have gone a little out of hand at first, causing to pull Camille out of the bar as quickly as possible, but at least Nami took his words into consideration. In reality, Sanji really did not mind Camille's self-conscious ways; it made her that much more cute to him. Still, he could tell that there was something going on in that head of hers, and he wanted to figure it out without asking her. He could tell that there was always something between them after she became a waitress at the Baratie, but since she was always keeping to herself he never got around to figuring her out, thus forming the brilliant plan. In the end, he did learn something, and his plan really did work when he thought about it.

The way he set it up was very simple, as he pretty much had Nami do all of the work for him and making it less suspicious on his part. She would have dressed up Camille in something cute as if trying to grab his attention, which it did rather quickly the moment he saw her. After getting off the ship, he informed Luffy that he was heading into town to "look for food," which he knew Nami would doubt and follow after him with Camille. After he entered headed into the first place he saw: the bar. He wanted to make sure that Nami had seen him go inside in order to lure her and Camille inside as well. He wanted to find someone that he felt would be threatening to Camille, whom he assumed could tell which woman was good and bad. When he did, he made his way over to her and started talking to her, right as Nami and Camille entered. They took a seat as far away from where he was as they could, and Nami did her best to keep an eye on him. Camille would not seem all that upset about him talking to the woman at first, as he expected, but he could tell she was becoming anxious about something that Nami was saying. After some time passed, Camille eventually looked in his direction and looked at the woman, possibly dubbing her as a bad person, before looking away and eventually going through with Nami's plan of taking her shirt off and grabbing his attention.

It did, of course, as he did not realize Camille would go that far just to keep him away from the woman he was speaking to. At the same time, however, he realized just out tense she was becoming, turning nervous and fearful of all the eyes that were on her. Instead of allowing it to continue, he immediately made his way over to her, used his jacket to cover her and pulled her out of the bar. During the walk back, he thought the plan, or what was left of it, had turned into a bust. He may have convinced Nami to help Camille become less self-conscious, but he did not think the plan would fall apart the way it did. That was, until she stopped walking and apologized for what happened that the plan reformed itself, and eventually was complete.

Now, one may ask what the point the plan was after all those ups and downs. Well, the reason for it all was to prove that Camille had feelings for him; he was able to figure out, with Nami's help, that she liked him, possibly as more than a friend, without even having to ask her himself. He was able to have Nami convince Camille to attract his attention and break her self-conscious streak, while at the same time proving that she liked him enough to protect him from the woman he flirted with - or in this case, she liked him in general.

He could not help but smile even more as he placed his cigarette on his lips and his other hand in his pocket as he muttered a single phrase: "Looks like I killed two birds with one stone."


End file.
